Toddler L
by AiKo-Chan15
Summary: COMPLETE! The first chapter of the sequel will be out soon! This is my first story, please be nice. L gets turned into a toddler and Light is gonna have to take care of him. Which will run out first the mysterious spell cast on L, or Light's sanity?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor its characters. If I did BLAH BLAH L would live BLAH BLAH involve Wammy's more Blah Blah Misa suffering Blah

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Ryuzaki!" Light Yagami: a genius college student, working on the notorious Kira investigation as well as being its primary (not to mention only) suspect.<p>

Said suspect was currently covered in powdered sugar.

"What was that Light-kun?" "Ryuzaki" otherwise known as Eraldo Coil, Daneuve, but more commonly L, the three greatest detectives in the world, was staring up innocently at Light, as if nothing had happened. Light could swear he saw him smirk.

"You damn well know! First, you _force _me into these ridiculous handcuffs, and now you're ruining my work with your stupid SUGAR!"

"Up by three percent Light-Kun" Ryuzaki said, once again turning back to his laptop

"FOR WHAT?" wait for it… wait for it…. Yup, Light was officially pissed. The relentless Kira percentages were the bane of his existence ever since that damn confinement.

"Sugar is vital to my deductive reasoning Light-kun, for you to want to guilt me into giving up my sweets makes you more likely to be Kira"

"Ryuzaki, would you grow up? You can't possibly blame me for being upset; I was working all day to finish that spreadsheet." Light crossed his arms across his chest, L somehow suddenly forgot what he was about to say. Something about Light Yagami just mesmerized him, though he would never admit it out loud. He had his expression carefully controlled at all times; being L he had an extremely good poker face.

"I apologize for your work Light-kun, but that doesn't excuse your rudeness. You know full-well that my sugar intake is vital to the case." And then the world ended. Nah just kidding, but with what happened next seemed to make this more likely. L P-O-U-T-E-D!

Light just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

By the time that he finally snapped out of it, L was already half way out of the room.

"Where are you going _now_?" Light snapped.

"I am merely moving to the library to do some research Kira-kun"

"Ryuzaki, for the sake of my sanity I will say this one more time." He walked up to L and put his hands on his shoulders. "I am not, repeat NOT" but was interrupted "Not" L said with a smirk. It took all of Light's willpower, vigour, and physical control over his body not to roll his eyes, but it failed anyway and those eyes went a rollin'. "That's hilarious Ryuzaki, I've only got one nerve left, and you're getting on it... hey you know what else is funny?" L was about to ask before a strong fist collided with his face and he went flying backwards.

"You know, that really hurt Light-kun". He sat up after falling to the ground after being caught off guard. "Well it wasn't supposed to tickle smartass". "Light-kun if you would be so kind as to grasp your ears firmly and remove your head from your ass, I need to move into a restricted room. There is no one else to handcuff you to so you will be chained to your office chair until I return, it isn't as secure as I would have liked, but it would at least deter you if you were Kira." Light's eye twitched (Hmmm, odd) "You mean I am stuck here until you decide to come back?"

"No, Light-kun. I merely need to make sure you remain in the building; even if you are able to leave I doubt you would want to walk in the street with a chair following you. I doubt someone as vain as you would want to lose face"

"One more comment Ryuzaki and someone's face is gonna be different for sure"

"Up by seven percent Kira-kun" L began to chuckle as he heard Light sigh. Even when L left the room Light's eye was still twitching (He should really get that checked out).

**Meanwhile**, in the Shinigami realm…

"Hey Ryuk, still watching that Yagami kid?" a tall, slim Shinigami flew up behind everyone's favourite racoon eyed, wild looking, shit-disturbing, character (and no, I'm not talking about Misa Misa).

"Yeah, he'll probably get the Death Note back eventually, but it's kinda getting boring, it's only interesting when he fights with L, but nothing new"

"Well have you tried messing with the kid yourself?" the taller one asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well if you managed to get your hands on the Old Man's stuff you may be able to stir things up"

"Well, that _is_ interesting" and with that, Ryuk flew off.

* * *

><p>It's my first fanfiction, please review please give me ideas, they are welcome. Oh, and nothing negative. This will get funnier, this was more of a prologue than anything.<p> 


	2. L's Little Problem

I do not own Death Note or Bleach or any characters. Although it would be awesome if I did (tear)

* * *

><p>L's little problem<p>

Yes, L did eventually return to uncuff Light, with mild to vulgar language and some yelling that made quite a large contribution to one ever-present Kira percentage. L did feel quite guilty, but not enough to apologize directly, he was L deal with it, he shouldn't have to explain himself. He did however, allow Light to go to bed at a more appropriate hour, as an apology, rather than what the insomniac chained to him was used to. I mean, who really _needed_ more than 2-3 hours of sleep right?

To prove it, L continued working on his laptop. Light wouldn't let him get away with that without a comment, oh no, then they would end the night on _good_ terms "You know Ryuzaki, sometimes you act like such a child" a few more comments went flying before Light was out like a… (AHhahaha nope, not doing that pun, nuh uh, no… Oh, what the hell, why not?) Light was out like a light. (There, you happy now?)

It was about 4 a.m. when L finally had the good sense to go to sleep, he knew he was in trouble from sleep deprivation when he started to contemplate things like Light, the wallpaper, how BLEACH will never end, Light, how long it takes for pain to dry, Light, how badly he needed to comb his hair, Light, putting on shoes and socks for once, and hey, ya know? Light kinda comes to mind too. As the insomniac slipped further into unconsciousness (and denial), he just couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had, the last thing he saw was his friend before he fell asleep (I know, its weird right?).

It was also around this time that the previously mentioned shinigami chose this particular moment to fly into L and Light's room (and no, you pervs it's because of the handcuffs…wait that didn't come out right). Anyway, Ryuk moved around to L's side of the bed and took out a small bag.

"Oh Light, you're _really_ gonna have your hands full now" after dumping the contents of the bag onto the sleeping detective he cackled at how awesome he was and how much fun the pair's reaction will be when they found out. "You're in for quite a surprise tomorrow" and with that, he left.

Three hours later…

The sun was peeking through the curtains of their room, birds chirping, a cool crisp morning air breezed through as L opened his eyes and looked at the clock _I slept in_, he thought, _how odd_. He stretched, got out of bed and walked around to his dresser, then noticed that the handcuffs were not attached "Did I take them off?" he wondered and looked back at Light; he was still wearing his side. "Oh, well" he said, after all he could always put them on _after_ he got cake. Light wouldn't be up for another hour anyways.

He made his way to the full lengthed, mirrored closet. But being the world's three greatest detectives, he was always calm, he wouldn't panic or be taken aback so, as he was about to _calmly_ contemplate his situation… He screamed like a girl and ran to the _other_ closet (Light's to be more specific) and close himself inside, as if to hide.

The noise was_ just _enough to make Light get up and fall out of bed "What the freaking HELL, Ryuzaki!" He looked around for the man, but he was no where to be seen. Light had never thought about committing murder more than right now (or so he thought). When his brief search was fruitless he decided a different approach would be better than a murder threat.

He called out "Ryuzaki, where are you?" he was suddenly exhausted with the detective (and it wasn't even past 7 a.m., that's a record!). He noticed the handcuffs only had one attachment and really started to worry, this worry grew when he heard whimpering, (I mean… a very intelligent… a really, no there is no way to make it sound better) from the closet.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the closet and opened it. Then, he calmly closed it, slapped himself and tried again. _Nope, still there, maybe this is some kind of joke?_ Light wondered as he thought of other ways of getting back at L for this.

He looked down at the small child in over sized clothing, _L's_ clothing. "Um, hey kid, what are you doing in there?" Light was beyond confused by now, but the kid looked eerily familiar. His way of sitting as he was hunched in the closet, his deep eyes, the way he bit his fingernail was just like… No. That was crazy, stupid Light stop thinking something so ridiculous.

"Light-kun, it appears I have a problem"

_No_.

"I woke up this morning to find myself a child again, my hand just slips out of the handcuffs now"

_No, No, No._

"I may need your assistance as I can no longer reach the table; I will need cake, a cell phone and my computer"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ And with that, Light went into shock and fainted.

L wouldn't have it, I mean Light was his friend and therefore obligated him to help, or something like that. So he gently splashed his bedside cup of water in his face and quietly whispered "LLLLLLIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT-KKKUUUNNNNNNNNN!" That did the trick, but as he got up, all Light could do was stare.

Once he got his composure back he decided to speak "I am not sure what kind of sick joke L is playing, but I'm going to kill him when I find him"

Then he said it, that little boy in front of him said it… this wasn't funny anymore (Not that it was to start with) "Up by twelve percent Light-kun for threatening my life"

"That's IT! I am officially P.O'ed What the hell is going on?" The child still looked unfazed as he replied "Light-kun, I am L. I know this is a very unusual circumstance but somehow, I seem to be about 4 years old physically" he moved over to the desk and climbed atop a chair. "You were the one who said I act like a child, now I am one." Then, he thought of something.

"Even for a prank, I would never reveal my computer password to someone else, correct?" Light could do nothing but nod, or what he hoped was perceived as a nod anyway, he was half shaking, half bobbing his head. It could almost be a seizure with his current behaviour.

He almost regained his composure when he was once again struck dumb (Seems to happen a lot to this so called genius in this story huh?) as the mini L successfully logged on to the five passwords, fingerprint _and_ eye scan laptop.

"How is this possible?" Light had apparently decided that stunned silence wasn't a good show from the king of Abercrombie, so he decided hysterics were better, as he was now shaking L.

"I don't know Light-kun, but if you don't stop that now there is a seventy-eight percent chance the contents of my stomach will end up on your shoe" Light stopped immediately (Hey they were expensive shoes!) "What are we going to do?" L put his thumb to his lip as he thought "I will continue with the investigation, my mental functions are still adequate, other than some immature impulses" He mumbled the last part. Light didn't move when L got off the chair and walked to the door, or _tried_ but his feet didn't seem to agree, aside from his new limbs being extremely uncoordinated, he tripped on the clothes he was wearing and acquainted Mr. Face with Ms. Floor, the product? Baby Face plant.

"We can't do that Ryuzaki! No one would believe this!" Then, he noticed how much trouble L was having standing up. His shirt alone could literally be a tent for him. "Besides, you need some new clothes; I guess I have to stay with you until Watari gets back from his business trip"

L suddenly jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Light "Don't think you can force me into leaving so I can't convict you Kira-kun!" Wait for it. Yup Light's eye twitched (a sty maybe?) and picked him up. "Ryuzaki come on, we have to get going, stop acting like a baby. We'll get ready, eat breakfast, and then we are going to the mall. Got it? L looked up at Light, he was right, but going along with it took the fun out of their arguments. He didn't _want_ to go but at his current size he was certain Light could curb stop him, so he nodded reluctantly.

"Good" He shot L one of his beautiful, perfect, dazzling… (Cough, cough… erm my friends made me do it) smiles. Suddenly, L looked down. Light was thinking that he wanted to be put down. L was thinking, well, trying to convince himself that he wasn't blushing because of Light.

"Here, for now, I'll pin up your shirt and pants" Light got to work, it was surprisingly painless, mostly, L was fidgeting so much that Light would stick him by accident and his Kira percentage would rise another few percent.

Light tried, _Kira_ he tried, he said L should eat a _normal_ breakfast, but he wouldn't have it he managed to sneak by Light, find his cake, get rid of his Light approved breakfast and sit back down again while Light was getting the milk for his cereal_. Damn the little bugger is fast, almost like a ninja… Stupid random thoughts, maybe I have ADD, wait did L say something?_ "What was that?"

L rolled his large adorable eyes and Light couldn't help but think that was cute. "Light-kun, I said that I was ready to leave, let's get this excursion over with" Light chuckled at the toddler's obvious dismay in being forced into a possible social situation.

As they got to the car, L opened the passenger door and began to climb in, but Light picked him up and stopped him "What do you think you're doing?" L raised an eyebrow. "I thought the intent was to drive to the mall". Light put him down and knelt to eye level "L, you can't be more than a few years old now you can't sit in the front seat" "Please don't explain things to me as if I'm a child Light-kun" Light raised his eyebrows "Oh ha-ha that's very funny" but he climbed into the back anyway "see its not so bad" Light offered. L just stuck out his tongue and uttered a very un-L-like sound.

Light was worried that his gut would bust he was laughing so hard. L turned his head away and they began the ride. "You may just be a kid yet Ryuzaki"…

They couldn't have been in the car for more than five minutes before L got a restless feeling. _Odd sugar doesn't usually affect me this way, maybe… _Before he even realized what he was doing he leaned forward and said the words every caregiver in a car dreads to hear.

"Are we there yet?" L asked with bright, slightly mischievous, eyes and Light froze. He _knew_ that question; He'd asked that question, he knew what the question lead to.

He really hoped he was wrong "No, Ryuzaki, we're not"

3 seconds later…

"Are we there yet?" Oh God no. He played this game with Sayu, their parents were livid when this happened; they delighted in the discovery of the annoying question and would do it all of the time.

You know? Karma is a bitch. "No" he answered

"Are we there yet?" Ryuzaki knew he was being annoying, but he loved seeing Light so annoyed so he continued. "_NO!"_ and there goes the reply.

"Are we there yet?" And Ryuzaki serves a strong attack "NO!" Light sends back a powerful return.

"Are we there yet?" He goes in for the attack in their verbal tennis match "!" L smirked, 15-love.

"Light-kun?" he said with a smile. Light was just about to turn around to tell L, _explicitly_, what he was about to do with a car, a child, a crowbar, and maple syrup (don't ask light has weird torture ideas, lets just say the Kira side was the more _normal_ of the two when it came to plotting death). But when he turned around he stopped, he looked directly into L's eyes and saw happiness (with a touch of smartass-ness". He had never seen L so open, so relaxed before, as he _giggled_. The words died on his lips as his heart melted.

He didn't want L to go back to being so guarded, so he decided to try something that would probably make L stop his antics (he still needed to preserve his sanity after all… on second thought, he needed most of it, there is _no way_ he wasn't mad as a hatter, thankfully this was several notches below L's level). "If you promise not to do that anymore _I _promise I'll treat you to an ice cream when we get there" Light couldn't help but smile as the child's eyes widened. "And any topping?" he asked hopefully. "As long as there is no more of the "Are we there yet game", got it". If Light thought L was cute before he would be absolutely awestruck as he saw L, panicked, cover his mouth with both hands and violently shaking his head. "I see we have a deal then".

Light parked in the closest spot he could find, but when he opened the door to let L out, he finally noticed something, or rather, the _lack_ of something. "Ryuzaki, where are your shoes?" L looked at him with the most serious expression he could muster "Light-kun, shoes are evil foot constricting, devil sent, sin against humanity…" He kept talking but Light tuned him out, knowing _that_ battle had already been lost, he picked up L and walked towards the mall. "You will get a pair of shoes today". L, rather than continuing his rant just answered, "We shall see Light-kun, we shall see".

Light sighed.

Maybe today would be longer than he thought.

* * *

><p>REVIEW please I would like to know how you guys want to see this story go... and I kinda like feeling special<p> 


	3. Malls, Ice cream, Shoes, And An Angel

I don't own Death Note. I don't own any characters. The only thing I have is a slightly unhealthy obsession with the show.

* * *

><p>Malls, Ice cream, Shoes, and A Sleeping Angel<p>

When they walked into the mall (Light walked, L was carried) all L could think about is how _BIG_ everything looked. His eyes widened. He suddenly felt a strong urge to bury his head into Light's shoulder. This urge grew when people started crowding around him and Light.

"Whoa, Light! What have _you_ been doing?"

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh no, is he yours?"

"Man, I didn't know you had it in ya!"

L blushed and then he decided that Light's sweater was absolutely fascinating and decided to perfectly memorize _every_ detail as _he_ was being observed. "No, guys, he isn't mine. I'm just watching him while his parents are out of town" Light began to explain how he was very close with the family and agreed to babysit until "Ryuzaki's" parents got back from taking care of his grandmother.

L didn't really want to hang around these people, which he recognized from Light's university. Light was supposed to be with _him_ today not these… these… dummies. L blinked; did he really just think that? Did he really want it to be just him and Light? And did he really just refer to the group as _dummies_? He really should find a way to fix this when they went back to HQ.

L suddenly had an idea. He squirmed out of Light's hold, which mostly resulted in the boy holding him upside down, but managed to push off on something and flung himself onto the ground and took off (what he didn't know was that "something" was Light's face).

Light apologized and then ran after him.

"Ryuzaki!" Light was panicking now; L had rounded the corner and disappeared into the crowd. He couldn't lose him. He **wouldn't** lose him. Different scenarios kept finding their way into his mind, L being abducted, getting hurt. It scared him to think that he would never see L again. He quickened his pace. There must be a better way of finding him.

He stopped and thought, if I were L, were would I… He didn't even need to finish the thought; it was so obvious he wanted to hit himself.

Light walked towards one of the noisiest places known to mall-kind, the sweet shop. He never enjoyed being around the screaming children in the store, especially not the ones who would scream and cry when their parents wouldn't let them buy more sweets. (Sounds like a desperate L without his snack money to me).

As he entered the store he was greeted by the screams and noise of hyper children. Then he smiled, he saw L, the only child there who was quietly sitting in his usual position, thumb in his mouth, trying to hide his own smile. He walked over to him and knelt down.

"Ryuzaki… You really scared me there" Light hadn't realized that he had been crying until L moved the hand that wasn't in his mouth to wipe Light's tears away. "I'm sorry Light-kun. I didn't mean to make you worry about me, I just didn't want your classmates to ask so many questions, just in case" (well… he was _half_ telling the truth at least, he wouldn't tell Light that he didn't want any extra company…yet).

"That's okay Ryuzaki, I just got myself upset. Just don't wander off again okay?"

"Okay, Light-kun" and what L did next even shocked himself _and_ Light. He leaned forward, hugged Light with both arms, and kissed him on the cheek. Then, he leaned back and blushed, but hid it behind his bangs.

Once Light got over his surprise, he smiled, picked up L and walked over to the counter. "I believe I owe you an ice cream"

"I believe you do Light-kun, I also recall your assurance in whatever kind of topping I want". Light couldn't help but roll his eyes, no matter what age, L was L.

Light felt pity for the old woman behind the ice cream counter, not only was L _promised_ every topping, he _wanted_ every topping, or even any remotely sweet thing there was to offer. By the time they were done it was an ice cream piled a mile high.

"Does Light-kun want a lick?" Light-kun shook his head. He was _horrified_ at the speed that the frozen treat was being devoured; He did _not_ want to get in the middle of _that_ monstrosity… and the ice cream.

"Suit yourself"

"Ryuzaki, I think its time to go to the shoe store" L froze "Light-kun that is easily the worst thing you have ever said to me" cue obligatory eye roll. "You can't walk around the mall with no shoes" L pouted "does Light-kun not want to carry me?" Light thought it was such an adorable scene that he almost gave in…almost. "I don't mind carrying you, but you still need to wear shoes if you want to walk around or if at any point I need to put you down"

And with that, Light walked into the shoe store.

Big mistake.

(He should really know better)

About three minutes upon entering the store Light had found a potential pair of shoes for L… about three seconds after that L had jumped out of his arms and jumped on one of the low shelves, stood up and stuck his tongue out at Light. "Ryuzaki there is nothing wrong with these shoes". "Light-kun doesn't understand, shoes are constricting, therefore distracting me, and lowering my deductive reasoning. Up fifty, no sixty percent Kira-kun"

Insert rolling eyes here. "Come on Ryuzaki, be reasonable, just try them on" He tried taking a step forward, but L backed up again. "No" He crossed his arms, the way L saw it, if he was going to be difficult, well damn it, he was going to do it right.

He stuck a thumb in each of his ears, wiggled his fingers, stuck out his tongue and said… "Nah, Nah, Nana, Nah"

Light took the opportunity of him being distracted, snuck up behind and grabbed him. He struggled to get free, but failed. "Ryuzaki, hang on, at least compromise". L stopped struggling and looked at Light; his eyes were brimming with curiosity and tilted his head to the side. "What kind of compromise did you have in mind Light-kun?"

"I'll let you choose your shoes, as long as you have _one pair_" L thought about this for a minute and put his thumb in his mouth. "Sounds fair enough" Light was relieved that this wouldn't be his first trip to the mall that he received a concussion, as well as a raised Kira percentage.

L started looking around the store and his eyes lit up… maybe there _was_ a pair of shoes he wanted. There was a navy blue pair of sneakers that lit up with stars along the side. They were perfect, but looked like the most suffocating pair of shoes he'd ever seen. Light followed his gaze and saw the shoes, but before he could say anything, L went over to a shelf and picked up a pair of white sandals. "Are you sure those are the ones you want?" Light asked. "Yes, Light-kun" he stated simply, Light laughed "What, no percentage?" L ignored him and went to go pay for his shoes, while he was distracted by putting them on; Light picked up the blue sneakers and hid them from L. He would surprise him when they returned home.

"Well we'd better go buy your clothes now" L nodded and smiled at his companion. Light loved that he was the only one who could get a smile out of L. They entered the children's store and L immediately began to assemble a miniature version of his usual outfit. Light had an idea (and we all know how dangerous that is boys and girls). He began to collect his own outfit for L; _oh this was going to be fun_. He smiled deviously.

They left the store (L had insisted on being carried) L was wearing his new clothes. They heard something that made their skill crawl and wall paper peel off the walls. "LIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTT!" _Oh God no_.

"I've missed you sooooo much!" _Please let the _both_ of us be hallucinating_

"When are you going to take me out on a date?" _It_ walked towards them, and L buried his head in Light's shoulder.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" Light was desperately hoping she would chose to continue shopping, or at least an earthquake or any other kind of disaster could give him an excuse to leave.

"Oh, I was just shopping for a shoot I have this afternoon" Misa finally saw L. "Light, who is that?" She tried to get a better look, but L was trying to get distance still, his ears were still ringing from her voice.

"I'll explain later Misa, go back to shopping, I'll see you later" Misa pouted (he couldn't help but notice how it just wasn't as cute as L's) "Oh okay, but Ryuzaki will be watching later, that perv"

L looked at Light and both of them cracked up at how oblivious she was. Misa huffed and stomped away.

"I think that it's about time we left, what about you Ryuzaki?"

"I think that's a good idea Light-kun, especially if Amane-san decides to return" Light chuckled and they made their way to the exit. "We're gonna have to stay in my apartment to avoid questions" L only nodded as they continued.

The drive home wasn't very eventful, but when Light turned around he couldn't help but think that he had seen the eighth world wonder. _L must've been tired_, he thought, as he looked upon the sleeping child, absently sucking his thumb. He was leaning against the door of the car with his legs by his chest as the other hand held them there. His breathing was even…_he looks so peaceful._

Light didn't have the heart to wake him. So when they arrived, he picked him up and brought him upstairs. He brought him to the guest bed and tucked him in. He knelt down and stroked his hair for a moment, leaned in and kissed his forehead. _He's an angel_, he thought "Goodnight L." he whispered. He turned and walked away and gently closed the door behind him. He had moved his head before he could see the smile appear on L's face.

"Goodnight Light-kun". He whispered.

And a good night it was.

* * *

><p>REVIEW please! I was so happy when people started reviewing it encouraged me to finish the chapter tonight. Please continue to reviewsuggest/comment so I can be excited about the feedback enough to finish. I also want to know how you guys want me to end this story (don't worry it won't happen for awhile). Oh yeah, Light's gonna get the Death Note back in a possible few chapters. I hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Cake and Tears

I do not own Death Note! Nope, no matter how many birthday wishes I use up.

* * *

><p>L awoke the next morning, surprised that he had actually slept through the night. He examined his surroundings and panicked. He was still a child; that much he knew, but he had no idea where he was. Then he remembered the events from the previous day and smiled. He'd never had so much fun before; he loved spending time with Light. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.<p>

Light was already up, making pancakes for the two of them. He heard L come in, turned and smiled "Good morning Ryuzaki". L walked up beside him. "Good morning Light-kun"

"I just have to finish with these pancakes and then we can plan the day out" L didn't really want to go back to HQ, which was odd, but brushed off the thought. He wanted it to be just him and Light today, but it scared him how much he let his guard down around the boy.

Light placed the plates in front of them and cringed at how much syrup L was using. "What are we meant to do today Light-kun" Light couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed L had syrup and pancake smeared on his face. He took out a napkin and wiped his face "Well, this age thing may not last long, so we should try to wait it out. How about we go to the park?" L thought about it, "To do what, Light-kun?" Now it was Light's turn to feel confused. "Didn't you ever go to the park when you were a kid Ryuzaki?" L's expression saddened, he hid his eyes behind his bangs "We weren't allowed to leave the building unsupervised at the orphanage" Light could almost feel his heart break. "Well, you're going to now. We'll leave as soon as you're ready"

L never really did well when trying to interact with other people… No, he was pretty much socially retarded. So it wasn't a surprise that he was nervous about this excursion. He didn't have any friends growing up. They decided that they were going to walk to the park down the street.

When they got there Light encouraged him to talk to the other kids, but he shied away and hid behind Light's legs. He really didn't want to do this. Then, things got worse.

"Hey Light! Light! LIIIGGGGGGHHHHHTTTT!" It was Matsuda and he had Aizawa. "_Great_" L groaned. _As long as he doesn't know it's me it'll be fine_. "Who's this?"

Light had to think fast "This is… Ryuga. I'm watching him for awhile for his parents"

"WOW, hey Light, did you know that this kid looks just like Ryuzaki?" _Thank Kira Matsuda is stupid_. "Yeah, he met him; Ryuzaki is kind of his hero now" Matsuda squealed (Like none of _you_ would if you saw a mini L). "He is so cute! How old are you little guy?" L peaked from behind Light's leg and held up four fingers. _Why did I just do that?_

He was taken from the thought when he heard Light "Damn it! I forgot my wallet! I have to go get it"

"Why don't you go ahead Light? I'll watch over little Ryuga for you" L's eyes pleaded with him to decline, but this was just too good to pass up. "Sounds good, thanks Matsuda" Aizawa just eyed him suspiciously and nodded. Light ran off.

"So, what do you like to play Ryuga?" L's thumb went to his mouth "I'm not very sure Matsuda-san" Then a soccer ball flew out of no where and pinned Aizawa in the head and left a big mark through his hair. All of the children (Including L) burst out laughing. Matsuda smiled, _I knew this kid would want to play. _And with that, the chaos began.

When Light got back he was shocked to say the least. Aizawa was sitting on a bench as some children were putting dandelions in his hair, eye twitching (hey he's been learning from Light), Matsuda was getting a face full of sand as the kids were kicking it at him and shoving it in his mouth. And L…L was currently at the top of the jungle gym, declaring himself king of the world before spotting Light, waved, and went down the slide. He ran to Light and jumped into his arms.

His two babysitters jumped up and walked towards Light, who was trying to stifle his laughter at the sight in front of him. "I had a lot of fun with you Ryuga!" They walked away as Aizawa pulled the weeds out of his hair.

"I see you've been busy" Light was ecstatic that L was so happy, but a bit jealous that he hadn't caused it. _Whoa, when did I start thinking like that? _They walked around the park, and built a sand castle until L declared he was tired. Light picked him up and he fell asleep almost instantly _Guess it's time for a nap._ Light thought as he carried L back to the apartment.

Light decided to let L sleep, he wasn't counting on being so tired that he'd fall asleep too. L woke three hours later on Light's chest; he smiled and snuggled in closer. Light felt the change and woke up, he had no way of knowing how long he stared at the pocket sized detective, but he was just so _cute_! He gently shook L, and sat up. "I guess we both fell asleep huh?" L smiled and jumped off of the bed, but as soon as Light had stood up he raised his hands expectantly until Light picked him up. "You're really getting used to this" L stuck out his tongue and Light rolled his eyes.

"We don't really have time to go out again before dinner time, what do you want to do?" L didn't even need to think twice. "I need some kind of sugar Light-kun, like candy or cake. Withdrawal is not something I want to happen" Light didn't even bother hiding his laugh "All right, all right. How about we make a cake?" L was excited now. "That is a brilliant idea Light-kun!"

They walked into the kitchen and L ran to the cupboards, practically bouncing on the spot. "Okay, well need eggs, milk, sugar…" Light read off the list, but all that was going through L's head was _Cake, cake, cake, cake, Light-kun and I are making a cake. Then we can decorate it and eat it! YAY! Cake, cake, cake. I love cake._ (Hmm, I wonder if L is excited to make cake)

Light had gotten out the milk and eggs, but could quite find the flour. L saw it and began to bring it over…then he tripped. Light's immediate reaction was to see if he was okay, so he ran over and knelt down. L looked up at him and blinked. They stared at each other and laughed. "Are you okay Ryuzaki?" L could barely talk through his giggles "I'm… fine Light-kkkuunnn"

Light shifted to pick L up and put him on the counter and hugged him "You're really becoming a klutz you know". Light hadn't noticed how L had picked up and egg, this was his own fault and he clearly deserved it when L had smashed the egg on his head. Light was stunned (Oh he did _not _just ruin the hair!). He grinned evilly; _well if that's the way he wants to play._ "I really shouldn't hog the eggs Ryuzaki, you should have some too!" He cracked the egg on the counter and made a show of the egg mixing in his hair. "Sharing is caring Light-kun" L now had the sink hose pointed at Light and launched his attack.

About a half an hour later, and most of their ingredients used they were each leaning on the wall laughing at their own stupidity. They still had _just_ enough to finish the cake mix. "You go get washed up Ryuzaki, I'll watch the cake" L nodded. "Okay Light-kun" Then, Light turned around "You don't have to call me that Ryuzaki" L was confused "What do you mean, does Light-kun have a multiple personality disorder I should know about?" Light rolled his eyes (Ya know, they might just get stuck like that one day) "No, I just mean that we've known each other for so long, just calling me Light is fine"

L was stunned. He decided to try it out "Light" It was such a wonderful feeling. "Thank you, it makes me happy that you consider me close to you…Light" They smiled and L went to go wash up. When he was done Light had taken the cake out and went to go clean up too. When he finally dressed and emerged from the bathroom he stopped "Ryuzaki, do you _ever_ brush your hair?" L's hand went to examine the scene and sighed "I never really paid attention to my hair Light-ku… I mean Light".

"That's fine put on these pyjamas and I'll brush your hair"

L had been afraid it would hurt to comb his hair, but Light was so gentle, he actually felt relaxed as Light was working through his hair. He almost forgot about the waiting cake, _almost_.

L had insisted on icing the cake _and_ adding whatever candy he could find on top.

They sat down on the couch and Light decided to put on a movie on, it was a mystery and L had solved it within the first ten minutes of the movie. That was only because it took the murderer's character that long to come on screen.

Light decided that (Judging by his yawns) it was time for L to go to bed.

He carried him into the second bedroom, kissed his forehead and _Light_ turned off the _light._ (Oh yeah, I just did that)

L opened his eyes and noticed something was different. He sat up and stared at his hands; he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He was back to normal. This was great! He had to tell Light!

He ran from room to room, Light still wasn't there. He began to panic, finally he ran to the kitchen and saw Light… he thought it was Light until he turned around, "Light's" eyes were glowing red. "Light-kun, what…" But the words were lost on his lips as he saw what Light was holding. It was a small child, it was _L_ his eyes were just as red. They glared at him, and then vanished. L was scared; he didn't want to be left alone! He didn't want Light to stop holding him when he turned back, or to lose the way they would spend time together. He didn't _want_ Light to leave him just because he was older!

This couldn't happen. L began to cry. _No, I can't lose him_. He woke from his sleep, covered in sweat, tears dripping down his face. Thunder boomed outside and L scurried under the blankets. Rain pounded on the window and L was scared. Actually he was _terrified_. He never liked thunder, but no one had ever seen his reaction to one. He couldn't _take it_ anymore! He gathered the blanket and held it over his head and clutched it for dear life.

He made it to the door to the other room and slowly opened it. He suddenly felt better, but nervous at the same time. Light was there, sleeping, he looked to peaceful. L walked up to the bed and tapped Light on the shoulder. "Light" he whispered. Light woke up, looking slightly alarmed. "Ryuzaki! What's wrong?" L hadn't realized that he had started crying again. Light scooped him up into his arms and they lay there as L sobbed. "What's the matter?" he tried again. "I..I had a n-n-nightmare. Th-then the thunder…a-a-and…" He didn't finish, he didn't need to. Light just hugged him closer.

"Can I stay with you?" He asked into Light's shirt. "Of course Ryuzaki, I'll keep you safe, I promise"

"…Thank you Light"

"You're welcome, you don't need to worry. I'm here, Ryuzaki"

"You don't need to call me that" he quoted Light. Who, at the moment, looked pretty confused.

"When we are alone, or in the presence of Watari, you may call me L."

"Isn't that just another alias?" L smiled, "No, Light. That is my first name"

Light was beyond stunned "I-I-I... Thank you, for trusting me. L. It's a beautiful name" he smiled, but there was another emotion there, but it was too dark to tell.

L suddenly felt a lot better. But he didn't need to tell Light that yet, he'd just stay here. Just in case he got scared again. The thunder boomed again.

His smile disappeared and the tears returned, but for a different reason.

_Will I still be with Light like this when I change back?_

Light stroked his back. He wouldn't worry right now, because he was with Light, he was _happy_ with Light. He snuggled.

They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wow, long chapter. Let me know if you liked it. COMMENT! REVIEW! Next chapter will be a song fic part. See ya next time!<p> 


	5. A Nighttime Song

I Don't own Death Note, or the song "Never Grow Up" by Taylor swift. But I love 'em both anyways

* * *

><p>A Nighttime song<p>

It was about 4 a.m. but L was wide awake. He shifted and Light woke up too.

"What's wrong L?" L turned to look at Light. He held Light's hand that was resting on the pillow; the other hand had his thumb in his mouth.

"Light… I'm sad"

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>_

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back to the way we were before" L started to get upset and Light rubbed his back.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go back to fighting all of the time, or never being able to be honest with you because you're Kira"

Light was heart broken at this scene. "L, nothing will change. You will still be my best friend" he paused, trying to lighten the mood (yes, another pun) "But I might not be able to carry you as much"

L giggled at this. _Friend_, he thought. Exactly what did Light Yagami mean to him?_ Really_.

_To you, everything's funny  
>You got nothing to regret<br>I'd give all I have, honey  
>If you could stay like that<br>_

"But I won't be the same way. I won't be me; I'll be a letter on a screen to everyone. Just a detective.

Light looked into L's eyes and tried (very poorly) to hold back tears.

"L, no matter what, I will always be here. You'll always be special to me." Light held him tighter.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<em>

"If you turn out to be Kira…"

"I'm not, Kira wants to hurt you, and it would kill me to see you harmed"

"You could've just lost your memories"

"L… I won't argue with you for now, but please trust me on this. You are more important to me than anything in the world."

L couldn't believe it… he was so happy. Tears began to well up again.

"Light…" He hugged his friend "You mean so much to me Light, more than the whole wide world"

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>No, no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<br>_

Light smiled. He wondered it things _would_ be the same, or if he _wanted_ it to be. Would he be able to be so comfortable around L? Did he have anything else to say? Would he be ready to tell L?

He thought about L, the way he usually was. He wanted to be able to be like this with _him_ too. Not guarded, just them. He wanted to keep L close. But L was a child for now, everything else could wait. Light's main concern would be to help L. He couldn't tell him what was on his mind right now.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older, too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around  
>In your PJs getting ready for school<p>

_L has changed so much while he's been like this, he looks so much happier. _Light absently began stroking L's hair.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<br>_

"Light?" L waited a moment so he could regain his composure "Please don't ever leave me."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Everyone always does in the end. My parents died, I didn't have any friends growing up, I always move from country to country… Watari was the only one I had for a long time, and he wasn't always able to be here with me, or we never seemed to have an opportunity to talk"

_No one's ever burned you  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred<br>And even though you want to  
>Just try to never grow up<em>

"L, I would rather stay with you than to take a job, travel, hell, I'd rather stay with you than catch Kira"

"You know that undoubtedly raises your Kira percentage."

Light just kept looking at L "I know, but it's still true"

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<em>

"So, where _did_ you grow up?"

"In an orphanage in England" L gave a sad smile. "My successors are good kids, but they fight _way_ too much"

"Did you ever have any pets?"

L blushed "We were not allowed to keep pets, but a few months ago I did get a goldfish… It died"

"What was its name?"

"Light"

_I just realized everything I have  
>Is someday gonna be gone<em>

They both laughed. Light realized that he would die if something were to happen to L. He didn't want to think about it, as long as he was around it would **NOT** happen.

_So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

Light realized that they had both been alone… all this time.

Before L, nobody really understood Light.

Before Light, L couldn't be so free, he couldn't trust an outsider.

Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<p>

They had both grown up too fast; their childhood had been taken when they were moulded into their lives… just to live up to _potential._ The potential everyone _else_ saw for them.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>Could still be little<br>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<em>

They couldn't be kids anymore. L looked at Light. He could be a child, he could go back to the way he really was… he could do this… he could do this when he was with Light.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<em>

Light wouldn't let L be miserable anymore. He would make sure that he could be like this all of the time. They would stay themselves with each other.

They drifted off to sleep once again. Both smiling.

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even through to you want to  
>Please try to never grow up<br>_

They were safe.

_Don't you ever grow up  
>(Never grow up)<br>Just never grow up_

They were together.

* * *

><p>Am I awesome or what?... Maybe you shouldn't answer that. Next chapter goes from fun to some drama. REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	6. Pageants, Watches, Names, and Kira

I Don't own Death Note or it's characters. This would've been up yesterday, but I got home late.

* * *

><p>Pageants, Watches, Names, and Kira<p>

"Kira-kun cannot make me" L was backed into a corner, pouting.

"Come on L, I bought this outfit because it would look cute on you. Can you just try it?" lay out on the bed was a child's outfit (and may I just say an adorable one at that). A pair of the blue sneakers L had seen at the mall, but _that_ wasn't what he was complaining about. There was a pair of blue overalls with a green and yellow striped t-shirt. The overalls had a panda bear on the front (WINKWINK).

Light had hid all of L's other clothes and laid the new ones out on the bed. "You haven't even left me a choice Light" L crossed his arms and…rolled his eyes. (He is spending waaayyyy too much time with Light, but everyone likes it better that way) "That's right, so just put them on so we can go; I have something planned for today".

Light looks ominous as he replied "There's only one way to find out" He pointed to the clothes on the bed. L told himself to kick Light, but when he looked up to see him laughing he lost his resolve_ he_ _would kick him…later_.

The clothes looked adorable on L, the fangirl in Light just wanted to hug L and squeal, but he was too…too… _Ah what could it hurt?_ Light went up and hugged L (sans the scream). He then picked him up and brought him to the car. "I really would like to know where we are going Light" Light turned and stuck out his tongue "Too bad" He pulled out of the parking lot and they were on there way.

L kept thinking of all the places Light would take him. Nothing, and I do mean nothing, could have prepared him for where they were actually going.

One car ride later…

L's eyes were as wide as…they were shining as bright as… He was just excited okay!

They had pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park and L was just a _Little_ hyper.

"WOW LIGHTI'…ISTHATCOTTONCANDY?"

Light's eye twitched (I thought he was done with doing that, oh well).

"L, how much of your candy did you eat today?"

"NORMALNORMALNORMALLIGHT"

"L…I mean Ryuzaki (he had to use an alias now that they were entering the park) your normal amount of sugar is too much for a kid to handle, you can't do that or you'll act like…"

"LIKEWHAT LIKE WHAT LIKE WHHAAAAATTTTTT?" Light was sure that L was moving like a blur it was so fast "LIKE THIS!" Light finally yelled.

L stopped for a minute, walked, no wait; he started _running_ away to the bathroom. Light dashed in after him only to find L in one of the stalls over the toilet (You can guess what happened. I am NOT describing L's barf!)

. "I think that I'm okay now Light"

Light was worried _was it the candy or is he really sick_?

L saw the look in his eyes "Light, I'm fine. My sugar rush is now also under control" Light laughed at how drastic the change was and they kept walking. Until, that is, L found a booth with a prize he wanted. It was a large (or at least to L) plush panda (Who's eyes looked remarkably similar to the one watching it). He sat at the table and tried to shoot all of the targets, but he always missed by about a second. L was dejected, until Light took a shot and won L his toy. _Why did he do that for me instead of just laughing_?

Light smiled and they continued walking. They had gone on two roller coasters, but bought no pictures (L's security was paramount, even though he still kept a picture of him and Light from the Christmas party, Shhhh, it's a secret).

They decided to go on the teacups next, and L was praying he would never be so stupid again. The cups went round and round and L got dizzy.

Even as they got off the world was spinning still. It was spinning so much that when Light had bumped into him (the world wasn't exactly right side up to him either) he felt the need to lean on something; unfortunately that something was a rather expensive vase that was up for auction at one of the park's various events. _!_ (I mean really, this wouldn't be any fun if it didn't happen).

Light ended up in a shouting match with a park employee and had to pay, the only problem was, he didn't have $5000! "L, don't you have a credit card?"

"Watari always goes to the bank for me; all I have is money on hand"

"How much is that?"

"About $1000" They both started to think, how would they make up the difference?

And that's when Light saw it.

Light shouldn't have seen it.

But he thought it was hilarious that he did. _It was a sign that read $$4000$$ to the winner of this year's children's pageant_. He looked down at L, who had finally tried to find out why Light had looked like a bird who'd just found his prey. He followed his gaze "Under NO circumstances Light"

"Ryuzaki, we need the money. Look there's even a boys' division!"

L gave in; It couldn't hurt to check it out…could it? He _would_ be in the boys division.

But because the author has a sick and twisted mind, things didn't exactly turn out that way.

"There's no more room in the boys' division" The registration lady was a ratty looking red head with thick, dark rimmed glasses. She was chewing bubble gum like nobody's business. She looked at them and stuck a pencil right in her hair. "There is only room for little girls"

Before L could thank her (disgustedly) Light decided to strike. "Oh! We have a girl we would like to sign up too!" L tried to push Light out of the way, but Light held on to his head and kept him at arms length. L's arms were flailing. The woman didn't seem to notice "What is her name please?"

Light smirked. "Her name is…Elle"

"I will NOT do this Kira-kun!" Light had already dressed L up in a pink, poofed-up dress. He was fuming, especially when he saw that Light was trying not to laugh. "Come on Ryuzaki! You're a cute girl. Besides, haven't you done this for a case before?" L _had_ done this before, but to _save the world_, not _win a beauty pageant_! L crossed his arms and sat down.

"Then it's settled! Now go out there and shake what this weird curse thingy gave to you!" L stared. "Light, if that is what these pageants are for I'm going to question the judges' promise of this being more than just watching little kids and not getting caught"

Light rolled his eyes "Let's just go, and be convincing!" He was convincing, frighteningly so, he walked down that catwalk and even did a small dance. Everyone clapped; he seemed to be a crowd favourite. _Security be damned_ Light thought as he snapped a picture on his phone.

Then it was time to prepare for the children's speeches. L was with Light when they saw one of the mothers walk up. She had big hair, about 10lbs of makeup on her face, a pink/metallic sweat suit on and held her hands up to about chest high to show her manicured talons of DOOM. "Don't think you newbies are going to win. My little Dakota has been practicin' for weeks" she said this just so the other contestants could hear. Then she got dead serious and leaned in closer and shook her finger "Don't even_ think_ about it"

It took all of their will power not to start laughing before she rounded the corner. But she may have heard them laugh, oh… the minute she turned around!

The speeches were fairly simple, except for L's, who had said his hellos, decided that this was an appropriate time to make his speech of how he was going to catch Kira. Everyone laughed, even Light (Who would take him seriously with his thumb in his mouth).

"Light, I won't win. How are we going to pay off that guy?"

"Just wait Ry…_Elle_, you might win this."

"The seventh circle of hell cannot compare to this" then noticed that the other girls were staring and decide to keep his cover "Hi everybody, I hope we all walk away winners today!" He said brightly while waving. Light snorted.

"And the winner is…." They heard the announcer calling out.

"Contestant #314. Congratulations, Miss Elle!" L almost passed out when he heard. He walked up, waved, took the flowers, walked _off_ stage. And _then_ he fainted.

He woke up on the car ride home. "Light, what happened?"

"You won, but then fainted" were just pulling into the driveway now.

"Did we pay off that guy?"

"Yeah, don't worry, just get some rest" Light had parked the car and picked L up to walk up the stairs. He stroked his hair and L fell asleep.

"We'll have to go back to work tomorrow, the weekend is over" Light was silent before his reply came "I know"

He put L on the bed for his nap. _Now its time to_… he never got the thought out, he tripped and fell. His watch had hit the table and was now broken.

_Maybe I can fix it_, he thought. He brought it over to the table and examined it, there was something jammed into it. He opened the compartment and saw a tiny piece of paper in it.

(Wouldn't it just suck if I ended the chapter here? I'm not that mean…most of the time. I'm going to bend the rules a little here, Light's not supposed to be able to remember but he will).

He reached out and grabbed the paper. His eyes went wide. The Death Note, Higuchi, Ryuk, Misa, everything came flooding back. The _car exploded before I could get the notebook. L didn't…_L.

He knew what he had to do.

Making sure L was asleep; he went to retrieve the Death Note from the forest. He managed to remember where he left it and picked it up. He was now the owner. "Hello, Ryuk"

"Well it sure took you long enough, I was getting bored and…" "And that's why you turned L into a child, correct?"

"Hyukhyukhyuk you always were a smart one Light, but what are ya gonna do now?" Light's fist clenched, he knew, but he wouldn't do it yet. He needed to wait, to make sure it was done correctly.

"How long will it take him to change back?" Light asked calmly. "With the stuff I used? Until about the end of the day"

"Let's go Ryuk" He began walking away "Hang on a second Light" Light looked at him, questioning. "A shinigami isn't supposed to tell a human what another human's name is…" "…AND?"

"But I caused so much trouble that the Shinigami King allows you to ask something of me… I can tell you his name, or kill him if you like"

"I want his name, tell me!"

"His name is…"

Light walked into the apartment. L was just waking up "Light?" L asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm in the living room" he called back. L looked at the clock 6:30 p.m. _I've never slept so much in my life_. He thought as he made his way into the room. Light had his back to L. He wanted to be picked up, but Light just stood there. "What's wrong Light?"

"You will change back in about half an hour" a smile in his voice

L wanted to say something more articulate but it only ended up being "What?"

"I think that you should know something"

"What's that Light?"

"You won't have to worry about Kira killing you after today"

"Why is that Light?"

"Because L Lawliet… I'm Kira" Light turned around with a black notebook in his hand.

* * *

><p>I figured this was a good time to lead up to the conclusion. Once again, I don't own Death Note, but I own <em>A<em> Death Note. So be warned...REVIEW!

Matsuda is like a slinky, not really good for anything, but you can't help but smile when he tumbles down the stairs


	7. The Partial End

I don't own Death Note. But the way I'm writing it is a hell of a lot less serious. This is the conclusion for this part of the story, and you know what they say "a conclusion is simply the place where you got tired of thinking."

* * *

><p>A Partial End<p>

He didn't want to believe it… he couldn't _believe_ it.

But he knew it was true.

He just couldn't tell his heart that.

"W-w-w-what?" L was on the verge of tears and stared at Light, searching desperately for some kind of indication that this was just some cruel, sick, joke.

Light's expression didn't change. He repeated himself once more, "L, I am Kira"

L started shaking his head. "No, no you can't…" He couldn't finish, tears began streaming down his eyes.

"But I am, I worked day and night, trying to keep it from the world... from you" Light walked closer to the stunned child. "How did you get my real name, my _full_ name?" L was getting angry now, mixed with his sadness.

"I guess you deserve to know. Touch this notebook, _then_ I'll explain" L was apprehensive, but he had nothing to lose. Kira had his name and face; it was already the worst case scenario. He reached out and let one finger touch the notebook.

Then screamed.

"What is that thing!" He was looking at Ryuk, terrified. "This is Ryuk, a shinigami" Light walked closer to L, but he backed away. "A shinigami? But how?" Light sighed and began to explain "One day I picked up this shinigami's notebook, when a person's name is written while thinking of their face, they die. I was given the opportunity to find out your name because the shinigami can see a person's name above their head, and then told me. I just recently got my memory back of being Kira". Light motioned for Ryuk to leave as he continued to explain the Death Note, he "Hyuk'ed" and flew out of the room. He'd still watch, Light just wouldn't know. L had seemed to have calmed down, but when he spoke there was so much emotion in his voice Light was stunned "And why haven't you killed me?"

Light's eyes softened "I've told you this before L. I care about you." L started shaking his head violently "No, No, No, No, NO!" he backed even further away "YOU DO NOT! You've been lying this whole time, killed all of those people, and manipulated me this whole time! I trusted you"

He began crying again and continued, "Do you realize that I actually cared about you! That I actually..." L covered his mouth like he had let a part of a secret slip. (As if he had just given his name to Kira…That's in bad taste). He ran to the bedroom and locked the door behind him, Light tried to follow, but the door was shut in his face. "L, open the door. Let me explain."

"You've said enough! I don't care what else you have to say_ Kira_"

It was Light's turn to start crying, but he didn't let it show in his voice "L…please?" When there was no answer Light decided to let him have some time alone. He himself needed time to sort things out, well he was going to, but he had seen L's book bag. Usually, he wouldn't snoop like that, but there was a piece of paper inside with his name on it. He took it out of the folder and his eyes widened.

Eyes Of Honey

Honey eyes,  
>My delight,<br>my Light,  
>Honey eyes,<br>Honey hair,  
>I'd love you anywhere.<p>

_Did L write this_? He thought as he moved onto the next

It'll be gone

One day, my life will be lost

But I'll still be here

One day I will lose my heart

And I'll know my greatest fear

One day my best friend will leave me all alone

I won't be able to let him know

That my heart isn't made of stone

One day my love will leave with the wind

He'll never know what happened to my heart

Whenever he grinned.

"One day" I told my self each and every night

I waited too long, and now I'm scared

One day it may be dark, and I won't have my Light.

_Is this about me?_ Light thought as he searched for more._ It may just be coincidence_. He began to read another.

I was all alone until I met you _I know_

I've never been able to yell so loud that much is true …_Hurts my ears really_

I can't tell you how mad you made me; almost on cue _…You started it!_

I've never been so frustrated, How about you? _…Well duh_

I've never known such love and pain _Yeah…_

It's never been so hard to stay sane _I_ _always knew you were crazy L_

I'm losing my heart and my mind; I guess I always knew _knew what?_

That I'd be giving all I have to you

_Why is he writing this?_

He really wrote this for me? Light leaned on the wall and slid down, eyes not leaving the paper. He flipped to the next one.

I hate Light Yagami _Ah! Some familiar territory, maybe the others weren't about me_ I hate his stupid perfect hair, his stupid perfect smile. _Well duh_

I hate Light Yagami! _Ouch_

I hate Light Yagami, I hate his stupid perfect eyes, and his stupid perfect…ears! _…What?_

That's right, even his FREAKING EARS are perfect. I hate how he's a stupid perfect listener

I hate Light Yagami! I hate his stupid perfect face, how vain he can be one moment,

Then in the next, he can look at you as if you are the only thing that matters in the world. …_Well…I mean…only for L_

I hate Light Yagami! I hate how he is so stupidly perfect that I can never be worthy of him. _That's not true_

I hate Light Yagami.

I hate how much I love him, and how he completes my stupid perfect heart _ …I_

_I was never going to kill him. I could never lose him. Why would he even think that? I hurt him, just now, now he knows I'm Kira and he'll send me to my execution._

In the bedroom, L had been thinking about everything. Why does _my heart hurt so much? I knew Light was probably Kira, I knew I might have had to convict him_. _It hurts more to know I'll never see him again then to know he's a murderer_. _Why_… his thoughts trailed off, he knew why. He just didn't know what to do about it.

Light had said that he would be changing back soon, so he changed into his normal oversized clothes and sat against the door.

_Light Yagami…_

_How can the same hands that kill, stroke my face and wipe away my tears?_

_How can the same eyes that can look upon the world as evil, look at me as if I am the lottery and he is the winner?_

_How can the same lips that hurt me with its razor sharp words seem so soft and safe when he tells me everything is going to be okay?_

_How can the same man I want to catch and confess to a murder… be the one I was able to let into my heart?_

_How can I keep him with me and not feel sorry for it? He's a psychotic mass murderer… but he's my Light, and now, my Kira too. Damn it!_

L started to cry again. What had happened to the cool and collected L. How had the young college student managed to break down the walls he had put up around his heart? Why couldn't he tell Light how he felt? _He will probably kill me now that I know_. L brought his legs up to his chest. _Did he hesitate because I'm a child now_? Or…

He suddenly felt himself getting dizzy; he tried to stand up, but fainted. The last thing he heard was a pounding on the door "L!L! Are you okay?" He wasn't out for long, either that or Light was very persistent when he said he wanted to come into the room. He guessed about five minutes.

He sat up and immediately noticed something was different. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was back to normal! I can't wait to tell Lig… Light. His expression visibly darkened. It was time to face him, there was no excuse now. Light had come clean, the least he could do before he died was to do the same. He opened the door, _this is it_.

Light's back was pressed up against the wall behind him. His eyes till had un-spilled tears. _He looks so sad_. L thought. Then Light stood to face him. _No, sad isn't right, he's beautiful. This is the real Light Yagami _The sun had set. The moonlight shone into the room, just barely touching Light's skin. Half of him was visible, the other in shadows _How poetic_ L mused.

"L…I'm sorry…" L moved closer to Light, suddenly his resignation became a rebellious teenager and moved out of his brain. "Why can't you just listen for once? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO COMPLETELY AWARE THAT YOU ARE PERFECT, HOW CAN YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I'M THINKING BUT NOT KNOW THIS ONE THING!"

"What are you talking about L?" More tears burned in L's eyes as he pushed Light roughly up against the wall and glared. "I DON'T KNOW LIGHT, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THE ONE PERSON I FINALLY DECIDED TO TRUST TURNED OUT TO BE THE MASS MURDERER I'M TRYING TO PUT BEHIND BARS!" They both stood there, stunned. L's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he ran as fast as he could out of the apartment. _Why did I say that? I've never yelled like that before, why can he get me to show every emotion before I can even think? I've never lost control like that before. Why do I care so much about what I do around him, what he thinks of me?_

"L?...L?" He just wouldn't answer; maybe this was just another dream. "L where are you?" Light was close to his hiding place so he made a run for it. Light was faster and caught his wrist. "L, please wait!" Light's eyes caught his, and for some reason couldn't let go. Light pulled him in and hugged him. They stayed like that until L relaxed and they were both ready to speak. "L, please don't run away again, I need to speak. Please just give me that much" L just nodded, they pulled apart and Light began

"I am Kira, I know your name, but I would never kill you. I would never threaten your life. I promise" _That's not what I want to hear and he knows it_. "I don't know what you plan to do, whether you send me to be executed or not you need to know some things… I can't put up with your sloppiness, you snore when you sleep" Light began smiling "you have no concept of personal space, you consume way too much sugar for a normal human being, your hair is always messy, and you work way to hard" L narrowed his eyes and Light kissed his forehead.

L's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "W-w-why are you telling me this Light?" Light sighed, I tried to find reasons why I hate you, I mean, you have so many for me"

"But I never…" L started but was interrupted, Light blushed "I saw your poems" L froze "I'm sorry, I was just curious… You kept writing about how frustrated or angry I made you, then you said you… cared about me. I tried and tried to think of things that I hate about you so I'd have a reason to be upset with you too, but it didn't matter to me though, because no matter what I did, the only thing I could really hate is how much I… care for you too, and not knowing what to do about it" Light pressed his forehead on L's "But now I know that there isn't a goddamn thing I can do about it"

L had finally regained control of his body; he had a sudden urge to lean forward, but stopped himself. He just couldn't do this to himself, he wasn't completely aware of what was going on in his brain at the moment.

They both decided to full apart and just stared at each other.

And stared,

And stared,

And stared.

L finally sighed. "We have some things to discuss Light"

L had been the happiest he'd ever been in his life when he had his time with Ligh, but he knew it couldn't last; they still hadn't dealt with Kira.

They walked back into the apartment and sat down on the couch, L leaned on Light's shoulder. Light began stroking L's hair, "Light?"

"Mmm?"

"What will happen now?" Light sighed and decided to wait another moment before speaking to get his thoughts in order.

"You mean will I continue as Kira?"

"… yes"

"Let me ask you L, would you ever convict me if I did?" L wasn't expecting that. He let his bangs fall in front of his face

"I...I don't know" Light saw his obvious conflict and brushed the hair out of his face. L caught his hand and held it to his cheek. "I don't know if I could do it, I'm too selfish, I can't lose my best friend…but I wouldn't be able to let you…I can't" he started to get worked up so Light calmed him down.

"L, calm down. I just wanted to know. I need you to trust me though, I don't know if this is a job I can just quit" He smiled, but there was sadness behind his eyes. "Light, you can't kill people; it's just as bad as the murderers themselves." Light knew that this would be the answer; he couldn't expect anything else from the World's Greatest Detective. "It's wrong to kill, but people make the world rot. Everyone is better off without them" Light looked down. L lifted his face back up "Some people are evil Light, but we have the law to punish them. If they all were to be executed people would slip through the cracks. Someone that is killed may be losing what you are to me" The last part was strained, L's voice was shaky. "L, Kira is apart of people's lives now. Crime has dropped by more than seventy percent, if he were to disappear…"

"We'd just go back to the way it was before" L finished. "Light, please, don't be Kira. I can't, won't lose _my_ Light Yagami to my enemy Kira"

"I'm not going to be different L; I just have my memories back now"

"But you're not sure if you want to give up being Kira"

"No, not yet anyway, I don't want to lose my memories again. We'll work this out… I will keep the Death Note for now; go to work like we normally would until everything can be sorted out."

"I don't know what to do" L let his head fall in his hands"

"Just forget about what happened, just pretend that we're still searching for Kira, pretend that I'm just Light Yagami" L finally faced Light.

"But you're not! You're Kira and you've killed so many people. I can't just sit by and know that you're doing that!"

"I know, I know. I just can't give up being Kira, my mind set is already changed so much, I can't give up now."

"Light, you can't do this, whatever you think Kira is murder is murder."

"L, please… just for now, until I can figure out what to do, just leave this be."

"…I understand Light" Light looked stunned. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. It is one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. Please talk to me about this though… Just let the criminals on death row die, not the purse snatchers or petty thieves, they don't deserve to die. People who haven't taken or destroyed lives don't deserve to forfeit theirs, those criminals will die anyway"

Light wasn't thrilled about that, but he knew that nothing needed to be done too soon. "Okay L, I agree, for now only the truly terrible criminals will die, but that doesn't necessarily mean the ones on death row"

L cringed; he knew this would be difficult. Then he looked at Light _Ah, it's worth it, I guess._ Wow _Light is a bad influence, I've never had such thoughts before_.

"Though I have to say, it will be nearly impossible to ignore _that_" Ryuk had come back into the room and had slightly startled L.

They went into work the next day, acting the same as ever (A few minor changes, but not that noticeable… Except even _Matsuda _picked up on it) The blushing when there hands touched, L had actually _shared_ his sweets with Light, L hadn't even complained when Light had asked to go to bed at a normal time. No one knew how the two had become so close so fast, but that still didn't stop the sound of little feet running down the hall (And no, not _that_). "Liiiggggggghhhhhhtttttt!" Misa screamed as she clung to Light's neck. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! You were out the whooolllleeee weeked"

"Misa, what are you doing here?"

"Why can't I just want to come and see you?" Misa pouted and L was staring intently at the scene. She let go when Light started to get impatient, then she saw the way he was looking at the other detective _Well, paint me purple and call me Barney_. She walked around through the door, but peeked back. She knew that Light cared for Ryuzaki, and she had a plan. "Light if you're happy, I'm happy. I'm gonna make sure you two get together. Ready or not, here comes Misa Misa! Let's go Rem!" _Things are about to get interesting_ And with that, a surprisingly devious girl and her shinigami left the task force building.

No one knew the half of it.

The End (Or is it? Take that suckers! … Just kidding please don't kill me! )

* * *

><p>L was soooooo OOC.<p>

This chapter would have been out sooner, but I decided to delete some scenes (Insert Mikami here). I was having trouble with how to end this, but SasuHika gave me a good idea and came up with a lot of the concepts and inspiration for the chapter _and_ convinced me do make a sequel. Also, the poem _Eyes of honey_ belongs to her. I hope that everyone likes this chapter; I'm not sure how well it came out though. Things are going to get dramatic in the next story, I'm not sure what to call it yet but I'll keep you guys posted. In the meantime you should check out Sasu's profile, her stories are great! .net/u/2588732/SasuHika (copy and paste the link). Review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happen!

Soichiro: Why so sad Matsuda?

Matsuda: I'm never going to be as useful as the rest of you.

Soichiro: *coughcough* Follow your dreams Matsuda, except for that one where you're naked at work.

The next day.

Matsuda: _Ohhhhhhhh _That was the one I _shouldn't_ do


End file.
